Rats Are Out of The Hole
"Rats Are Out of The Hole" is the Premiere of Survivor: Bhutan. The episode title was said by Rafael. Challenges Immunity Challenge: 21 Flags One person from volunteered from each tribe to face off in 21 Flags; A game in which each tribe takes turns against another each other removing flags. You want to be the tribe that removes the last flag. The twist is that on each turn your tribe must remove 1, 2, or 3 flags. Immunity Challenge: Subway Surfers Both tribes played the game, Subway Surfers, The tribe with the highest cumulative score won immunity. Story Day 1 14 new contestants arrive in the Tongshanjiabu Mountains to play Season 3 of Discord Survivor. They are secretly joined by two more contestants, former players, Brad and Nick. Who are secret returnees! The group of players all pull up in a truck and are greeted by there two hosts, Nick Jr and Nico. Some of the new players introduce themselves... ...and their strategies going into the game. After they get off the truck they are split in to two groups, one the Dzongkha tribe consisting of Dexter, Graded A, Adam, Brad, Gus, Rafael, Nick and Saish. While the other group is called the Druk Yul tribe and consists of Beowulf, Brady, Garrett, Noah, Toon, Cat, Capricorn and Trent. Trying to conceal his identity as a returning player Nick begins to go by the moniker, Nightmare. With the game beginning, Nico announces the seasons first twist, Each tribe has to choose one representative who will be the sole person to compete in the immunity challenge. Dzongkha selects Adam while Druk Yul selects Toon. Adam and Toon are taken away to a secluded area where they stay the night in a hut together. Day 2 Adam and Toon wake up the next morning and see two boxes on a table in their hut, they each open their boxes revealing an Extra Vote Advantage for each of them. Immediately after they are escorted to their immunity challenge where they face off in a game of 21 Flags. In the end Toon wins immunity for Druk Yul sending Adam and Dzongkha to tribal council. When Toon arrives back at camp with immunity his tribemates are ecstatic. Back at Dzongkha, The tribe is disappointed when Adam arrives without immunity and the pre tribal scheming begins very quickly. Day 3 Graded A tries to get the tribe to vote for Adam, because he lost the challenge for the team. An alliance of four quickly forms with the vote coming quickly with Dexter, Rafael, Adam and Saish. The alliance's target is Nick (Nightmare) because he is very mysterious. Right Before Tribal council, Brad wakes up for the first time since the game started and is very confused with what is happening. At Tribal Council, Graded A is the only one to vote with Nick (Nightmare) and he is eliminated 6-2. Night 3 The alliance of 4 celebrates a successful tribal council when they get back to camp as they now have the majority. Day 4 At Druk Yul, Alliances are beginning to be formed. Trent especially is looking for people to align with. Garrett wants to work with Trent as he sees someone beneficial to help him get allies. Trent continues to try and build the alliance by now pulling in Beowulf and Cat. Beowulf, now being pulled into Trent's alliance feels much more comfortable with his position in the game now. Day 5 The majority alliance of 4 at Dzongkha, looking for numbers decides to pull in Gus as their fifth member. Day 6 The two tribes come together for their second immunity and reward challenge, Subway Surfers. The reward goes to the highest scorer on the winning tribe, an idol clue. In the end, the Druk Yul tribe dominates again, sending Dzongkha back to tribal council. Trent wins the idol clue. Saish is especially mad about the loss after a lot of the tribe didn't submit, specifically Graded A. With an alliance of 5 on the tribe, the two people on the outside are Brad and Graded A. They choose Graded A as the target because he didn't submit and they trust Brad. Gus trying to integrate himself into the tribe and his new alliance, goes with the majority and plans on voting Graded A. At tribal council, Everybody votes for Graded A and he is unanimously eliminated. Voting Confessionals Nick Voted Out Graded A Voted Out Tribal Council